


iced latte

by TSUKKIMOCHI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Gun Violence, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Suna Rintarou-centric, Volleyball, i need coffee pls, mafia, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSUKKIMOCHI/pseuds/TSUKKIMOCHI
Summary: 𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞━━━  ❝ are you new? I've never seen you around here before. ❞© TSUKKIMOCHI  ; plot© haruichi furudate ; haikyuu!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi the ceo of sunahina (@izzukox on instagram) speaking,, noticed theres a lack of sunahina content so I'm making my own :D
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy

_**_____.｡.:*✧** _

_R.E.M_   
_\- Ariana Grande_

_sweetener_   
_\- Ariana Grande_

_Do It Again - Pia Mia,_ _Chris Brown,Tyga_

_imagine_   
_\- Ariana Grande_

_wish you were gay_  
 _-_ _Billie Eilish_  
  


_Teenager in Love_   
_\- Madison Beer_

_Somebody To You_   
_\- The Vamps_

_How I Look On You_   
_\- Ariana Grande_

_CITY OF ANGELS_   
_\- Llusion Funk Remix -_ _24kGoldn, LLusion_   
  


_Not Another Song About Love -_

_Hollywood Ending_

_Play Date_   
_\- Melanie Martinez_

_Gangsta_   
_\- Kehlani_

_My Oh My_   
_\- Camila Cabello,_ _DaBaby_   
  


_Break My Heart_   
_\- Dua Lipa_

_Easier_   
_\- 5 Seconds of Summer_

_I Warned Myself_   
_\- Charlie Puth_

_Make It_   
_\- NEFFEX_   
  


_Right Now_   
_\- Nick Jonas, Robin Schulz_

_16 Shots_   
_\- Stefflon Don_

_More Than Words_   
_\- Little Mix,_ _K_ _amille_

**________________**


	2. bell

_I watch them other girls when they come and bug you_

_But I felt like I knew you, so I just wanted to hug you_   
_Plus, you don't know your way around_

_You can stop your playing now_

_R.E.M - Ariana Grande_

**______.｡.:*✧_ **

The small the coffee shop down the street caught Sunas attention without really trying to. It was small, sure, but i was really aesthetic, looked well taken care of and quite home-y. Suna knew he would be visiting the shop quite often.

Rintarou Suna has just moved to Miyagi prefecture from Tokyo as the city was too loud and energetic for his liking. He's always liked the calm and silent towns more. Now, as a 23 year old man he packed his stuff and moved away. His break up with Osamu only helped with it as Suna lived with his ex boyfriend. He found a small apartment on the 3rd floor of an apartment complex close to the center of the town and bought it. 

He parked his car and took his stuff, stepped out, then locked the car. Walking up to the entrance he took the key he received a few days back, walked in and took the elevator. He was quite excited to design his apartment. He's always had a secret liking to interior design. Yet he took on architecture and art. Not that he's complaining, he gets well paid and he enjoys his jobs.

With that being said, he unlocked his apartment. Slipping off his vans and looking around, he took notice of all his boxes and furniture. He let out a pleased sigh.

_This should be fun._

**☆彡･:*:･━━━━━━━**

Barely 4 hours later, Suna plopped down on his beige couch. He was around 80% done with the decorating so he decided to take a well deserved break.

He took his wallet, phone and keys and left the apartment, not before locking it. Walking down the street, he realized he liked the place a lot. There was a small park opposite his apartment complex, a High school on one end of the road and the coffee shop, his current destination, on the other.

Pushing the glass door open he heard the pleasantly soft chime of a bell. He stepped in and looked around. 

The coffee shop looked much bigger from the inside. The walls were white with some wooden stanchions near the ceilings, a brick tapestry on the wall behind the counter, wooden pallet tables and lots of plants. The menu was a black board hung on the wall behind the counter with fairy lights around it. It was cute, he thought. The whole coffee shop indeed dive give off a home-y and aesthetic vibe and Suna loved it.

"Hello! Welcome to the Sunshine café, would you like anything?" asked a short orange haired -boy. He could've been around 17-18, Suna supposed.

"Yeah.. could i have an iced latte, please?"

"Yup! That'll be 396,98 yen," the tangerine looking boy smiled at him and Suna could've sworn he saw sparks around his face. He paid and sat on one of the stools, watching the shorter boy make him his coffee.

Suddenly a giant looking blond man walked out from what he assumed was the back room. The blonde briefly glanced at Suna then turned the orange haired boy. "Shouyou, are you in tonight?" "huh? I thought we- Oh! oh, yeah, I am," at that, the blond shot the shorter one an uncertain look, "I'll be fine, don't worry, Kei." "If you say so.." and he disappeared from sight once again.

What were they talking about? Surely, the short boy, _Shouyou_ , would be fine in a simple coffee shop for a night, wouldn't he? Suddenly, Shouyou turned to Suna and placed his coffee in front of him.

"There you go!"

"uh, thank you."

Shouyou grinned at him and Suna was blinded. His smile was so bright, and what for? "Are you new? I've never seen you around here before," he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved in.." Suna replied quietly as he sipped his coffee.

"That's cool! Welcome to Miyagi, uh.." his smile disappeared and Suna regret even breathing.

"I-Its Rintarou Suna!" he replied quickly, maybe a bit too quickly, startling both him and Shoyo, who then smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Suna. I'm Shouyou Hinata. Welcome to Miyagi."

They shook hands and Suna unconsciously took notice of how small the kids hands were. 

Hinata propped his chin on his hands and he leaned on the counter, looking at Suna. "Not to be rude but, how old are you, Suna?" "I'm 23, I finished at university a year ago."

"Really?! That's so cool! I'm 21! Never finished university though." So that's how he end up at a coffee shop.

"Why not, if you don't mind?"

"I dropped out for a job." He smiled in a way that wasn't as friendly, sparkly or nice as his previous smiles. Right now, Hinata looked like he could kill Suna without hesitation. It chilled him to the bone and sent a shiver down his spine.

"O-oh. Um," he quickly drank the rest of his coffee, "It was nice meeting you but I have to go continue unpacking now.. I-I'll see you around." 

"Oh- okay! Bye!"

As Suna was walking to the door and out of it, the blond appeared again and Suna heard him say something that sounded suspiciously like "Did you scare another one away?"

_Another one?!_

Suddenly, the chime of the bell wasn't as pleasant as Suna remembered.

**________________**


	3. papers

_When life deals us cards_   
_Make everything taste like it is salt_   
_Then you come through like the sweetener you are_   
_To bring the bitter taste to a halt_

_sweetener - Ariana Grande_

______.｡.:*✧_

The next day, even after Suna swore he wouldn't go back to the café, he did.

It was only for his latte.

It had nothing to do with a certain short and mysterious ginger barista who managed to spark his interest.

Nope.

Upon his entrance, the bell still sounded off to him, but he just shrugged it off as his paranoia. Walking to the seat in the far corner of the café, he placed his grey Asus laptop on the small wooden table and sat down. While he waited for someone to come take his order he started his laptop up as he decided to do a part of his new project in the peaceful and cozy café. Just as he was in the middle of studying a paper, said ginger walked up to him with a notepad.

"Welcome back, Suna! What can I get ya?" he asked, grinning as if yesterday didn't happen.

Stammering for the right words, he mumbled a short "an iced latte, please". How Hinata understood him was beyond Suna, but he was grateful he didn't have to repeat himself. With a cheerful "I'll be right back" Hinata disappeared and Suna released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Being in the gingers presence just makes him sort of ... uncomfortable, one could say. Yet he can't help but be interested in the ginger and what made him end up here, or have that scary aura around himself at times.

Shrugging his thoughts off, he continued studying the paper, occasionally typing something on his laptop.

When his latte arrived, he hadn't expected the ginger barista to arrive dressed in casual clothes as well. He placed the latte down on the table with a "here you go" and plopped himself down in the chair opposite Suna.

"So, what'cha doin'?" he asked, looking at the papers scattered all over the table.

"Uh... working on a new project."

At that, Hinata looked confused, "Didn't you say you finished university?"

oh. "Oh, I did. this is for work," he mumbled.

"Ohhh! makes sense, haha. Sorry, I assumed. What's your job, then?" Shouyou asked, picking up a paper and inspecting it, realizing he didn't quite understand anything written on it.

"I'm, uh. I'm an architect and artist. This is for a museum somewhere in Miyagi."

Suna didn't make direct eye contact with Shouyou as he was uncomfortable enough as it was, but when he glanced up just for a second he could see Shouyou staring at him, _studying him_ , and it made him tense up even more.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I can leave if you want me to. Or if it's me touching your papers then I-"

"No, no! It's okay, I.. I don't mind," he said. _What a liar._

"Oh, okay! So, tell me about the museum you're working on, Suna!"

"Uh, basically, they asked for a —"

Suna continued explaining the structure of the building they asked him to design, trying to do so in a way that Hinata understands and gives him a clear image. Hinata listened intently, glad Suna seems to finally be getting comfortable around him. He liked listening to Rintarou talk. His voice was soothing and extremely nice to listen to.

Their conversation lasted around 3 hours and they only left because the café was closing. Suna found out Hinata works at the café with 6 other people, only 3 of which he'd seen. He started working at the café because his best friend works here. His favorite color is actually red, and many more things. Hinata actually offered to walk Suna home and help him carry all the papers so he, as a nice person, accepted the offer.

And that's how they end up at Sunas apartment, placing the papers on his glass coffee table.

"Your apartment is really nice, who decorated it?" Hinata asked, finally taking a chance to look around the medium sized living room.

Suna scratched the back of his head in an awkward manner. "I did, actually."

"wait, seriously?! That's so cool! Why didn't you take interior design?"

"I wanted to, but then my mother forced me to do architecture instead. Art just ... came with it, I suppose."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hinata looked down.

"Nah, it's fine, I ain't complaining. I grew to like architecture. Anyway, thank you for walking me home and carrying my papers for me."

"Oh, it was no big deal! I'm glad to have helped!" 

Suna really liked Hinatas voice. It told his emotions clear as water.

When Shouyou left, Suna sat down on the couch and just thought over the day. It was nice, he had to admit. Hinata wasn't as bad as he thought he was, he's actually a sunshine.

This routine continued for the next few weeks.

Suna going to the café on a near daily basis, chatting with Hinata while he worked — when he didn't they just talked — and walking to Sunas apartment together.

It was nice and both enjoyed every moment they spent together.

But, you know what they say.

Happiness usually doesn't last too long.

And, sadly, it was true in this case as well as many others.

**________________**


	4. approved

_We go like up 'til I'm '_ _sleep on your chest_   
_Love how my face fits_ _so good in your neck_   
_Why can't you imagine_ _a world like that?_

_imagine - Ariana Grande_

_**_____.｡.:*✧** _

It was supposed to be just another normal Wednesday and Suna doesn't know where it went wrong.

He woke up a bit later than usual as he repeatedly snoozed his alarm, then when he checked the time he literally fell out of his warm bed, running to the bathroom to do his morning routine as fast as humanly possible.

At around 10 am he finally stumbled out through the black wooden door of his apartment, repeatedly pressing the button to call for the elevator. Once at the ground level, he ran out of the building, sprinting straight to the café he goes to on a near daily basis. he was already behind schedule and he didn't need his boss yelling at him because of it. Suna was so glad he started the project earlier than he was actually supposed to so he only needs to add some finishing touches before sending it to his boss. He just hopes Shouyou has his latte ready already.

Having Suna Rintarou burst into the café in the early hours of the morning was not something Hinata Shouyou was used to. You could clearly see that fact when said ginger nearly dropped a plate in surprise. "Suna? What happened? Are you okay?!"

"S.. sorry I'm late," he panted.

Hinata gave him a confused look. "Late?? You're early, actually."

_What?_

Unlocking his phone to glance at the clock again, it read 10:24 am, but the big clock in the café itself read 8:24 am.

Furrowing his brows, he started thinking about whether he messed with his clock yesterday.

"Oh," he said, after an internal turmoil, "I set my clock to an hour later so i panic and wake up on time today. I forgot, sorry." 

Hinata giggled at him, and that's when Suna actually looked at the barista, noticing something he didn't really like.

He walked up to the counter, movements filled with panic once again. "What the hell happened to you?!" he asked, holding Shouyous face in his hand, examining a rather harsh bruise on his left cheek and some dried blood on his lip.

Shouyou, as if realizing he forgot about that just scratched the back of his head, "Funny story, actually, um. I may or may not have gotten in a fight."

"A _fight_?! With who?! _Why_?!"

"You could call it me taking a hit for someone, in a way. It happens a lot, though. I'm fine, don't worry!"

Even if Rintarous mind was swirling with questions, he decided he rather not ask as Shouyou had that mysterious aura around himself again. Suna wasn't afraid anymore, though.

If Shouyou wanted to hurt him or something, he would've already done so.

But Suna sees the way Shouyou looks at him. It is a look full of genuine curiosity and interest. Shouyou is interested in him — in what way, he doesn't know — and there is no spark of bad intentions behind his glowing honey brown gaze.

It's rather refreshing, if he does say so himself.

So he sighed and went to sat down at his usual table, opening his laptop and adding the finishing touches, double checking every page as he goes.

Just as he was about to send the file to his boss, Shouyou brought his iced beverage and sat down before him, staring at him intently. Suna looked up at his ginger friend, asking if there was something wrong.

"No, no. I'm just curious to how the museum is going. I kept seeing the papers piling up and then disappearing as fast as they came and I didn't really understand any of what was written on them so.. yeah."

"Oh, I'm just about to send it to my boss. It's finished," he smiled. He distantly thought of taking Shouyou to the museum one day but he doesn't even know if it'll be approved.

"Wait, really?! It didn't even take you that long, what the hell! Show me show me!" Shouyou looked so genuinely excited he couldn't just.. _refuse him_. So he quickly sent it to his boss as Shouyou sat next to him and he pulled up his copy of the file, opening the 3D viewer app and showing it to his companion whose eyes widened comically.

"You designed that?! That's so pretty! I wanna go there someday! What's the museum for anyway?" Shouyou exclaimed , studying every single detail of the building. Suna is _really_ talented!

"It's gonna be an art museum, or so I've heard," said the vampire like man, gazing at the ginger with a soft look in his eyes. "I was actually thinking of taking you there when It's opened but I don't even know if they'll approve it yet."

At that, Shouyous head snapped in his direction with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher swimming in his honey brown pools, " _Of course_ they will! They'd be stupid _not_ to!"

Slightly embarrassed, Suna thanked him. It was a slow day, he noticed, as he was the only one in the café. Hinata went back behind the counter to continue cleaning while Suna sipped his latte, scrolling through social media. An hour has passed and he was still the only one there. It creeped him out slightly.

Then he heard a ping, indicating a new email.

Hinata stopped drying the mug in his hands and slowly turned to look at Suna, only to have the man staring back at him already.

A few seconds of total and utter silence later, Hinata hurriedly placed the mug down, literally jumping over the counter to run to Sunas side.

He opened the email, scanning through it's contents.

" _I'm glad to announce your construction has caught the eye of our requester. The construction will begin on the 3rd of September 2020 in Sendai. Have a nice day, Suna._ "

A moment of silence followed once again. That is, until Hinata squealed and jumped on him.

"It got approved! I told you it would! I'm so proud of you!" he kept excitedly complimenting Suna, who was now standing to support Shouyou better, enjoying the hug he was receiving.

"Why do you seem more excited about this than I am?" Suna chuckled, looking down at Shouyou.

"I don't really know, either. I'm just really happy because I was watching you working on this building for the past month; I saw you struggle and hit your head on the table, I brought you 3 lattes a day sometimes, I saw how happy you were when something worked out, I also saw how frustrated yet determined you were while you worked on it, and it really made me wish it works out for you. So, of course I'm happy to see you succeed!"

When Shouyou grinned at him that one time, Rintarou felt like it was the first time he saw him smile like that, yet not quite.

The sparks were there, he was _glowing_ , yet something felt off.

Maybe it was the heat rushing to his cheeks at his genuine words and happiness, or the way his heart sped up. 

Suna doesn't know what it was exactly, but there was only one thought swirling around in his brain;

_I wanna kiss him._

Once the thought fully sunk in, there was a second thought;

_Well shit._

**________________**


	5. blood

_I laugh along like nothing's wrong,_   
_four days has never felt so long_   
_If three's a crowd and two was us,_   
_one slipped away_

_wish you were gay - Billie Eilish_

_**_____.｡.:*✧** _

Suna has gone 2 days without seeing Shouyous sunshine self in the café, and he naturally got worried.

When he asked the tall blond friend of Shouyous - Tsukishima, he learned - where he was, he said Shouyou was visiting his family.

_As if._

Suna saw right through the lie, as he quite clearly remembered Hinata telling him he had no family left. He thanked Tsukishima to avoid causing a commotion, but he was boiling on the inside.

Why would Tsukishima feel the need to lie to Suna of all people? It's not some stranger asking, it's Shouyous new friend.

But, then again, it hasn't really been that long since they've known each other.

 _It's fine_ , he thought, _Shouyou will tell me when he comes back. Or when he'll be ready to._

**☆彡･:*:･━━━━━━━**

It was another 2 days later when he finally saw Hinata Shouyou.

Yet, he felt worse than when he hadn't seen him.

Shouyou was lying on the ground before the entrance to his apartment building, covered in blood, passed out. Or dead.

Suna then checked for a pulse in his panic-driven state, only to find some sort of relief when he found a steady pulse.

Wait, but..

If Shouyou lost this much blood, he'd be hovering above death. Unless.. _unless the blood wasn't his._

Ignoring the sudden thought popping to head, he picked the small ginger up and carried him back up to his apartment straight to the bathroom. His latte and work can wait, Hinata is more important.

An hour of injury treatment, hair washing and blood wiping later, Shouyou was clean and Suna felt like he was ready to sleep for 26 hours.

He placed the small ginger on his bed and tucked him in. Suna then made his way toward the bathroom to take his sleeping pills and trotted toward the couch in the living room. He planted on it face-first.

Suna then proceeded to think about his life decisions until he fell asleep. He knew he'll have a talk with Hinata in the morning.

**________________**


End file.
